


Quiet Please

by KingLunaris



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bottom Mei-Ling Zhou, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, New Definition of Niche, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Frustration, Short One Shot, Top Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, Vaginal Fingering, self indulgent TRASH
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 06:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLunaris/pseuds/KingLunaris
Summary: Angela is working late. Mei can't sleep. This is a dumpster fire. And I love it.





	Quiet Please

The medical ward was quiet, nearly deserted, when Mei came through the door, which opened inwards without a sound as it moved across the cold tile. Sitting with her back to the door, at her work station alone, was Angela, wrapped up in the files that were spread across her desk, illuminated by the desk lamp and the glow of her computer monitor. The overhead lights had long since gone out, a testament to how long the medic had been sitting, unmoving in her concentration, despite it being the middle of the night. The soft light outlined her like a halo, and Mei stood there, leaning against the door, awestruck for just a moment. It was these candid moments that made her question how she had managed to convince Angela to date her months ago. 

It wasn’t until Mei began to cross the floor towards her girlfriend, the overhead lights coming to life with her movement and allowing the door to close behind her with a gentle click, that Angela raised her head from her work, turning in her chair to see who had come in so late at night. The smile that spread over her angular face nearly made Mei melt on the spot, matching it with one of her own as she bent over Angela to place a soft kiss on her cheek. 

“I thought you would have gone to bed hours ago.” Angela said, sliding her arms around Mei’s waist, pulling her closer so that their legs touched. 

Mei’s hands were busy smoothing stray hairs on Angela’s head, likely having been displaced from her habit of running her hands over her head in frustration when she was trying to work out a particularly difficult problem. “I couldn’t sleep without you.” Mei replied, though that was only half of the truth. 

The statement made Angela raise a sceptical eyebrow, mixed with an undertone of concern. “You usually sleep just fine when I work late. What’s wrong? Are you feeling well?”

Chuckling, Mei kissed her lover’s forehead. “Let me rephrase…. I was having trouble falling asleep. I got distracted.” 

The innocence in Mei’s voice was false, and Angela knew it. Which meant one of two things. Either she was trying to get out of trouble, or very much into it. Angela’s money was on the latter. Looking up at Mei with a soft sigh, she had to shake her head a little. “Mei…” Her tone was stern and warning her off but her words were cut short by the feeling of soft lips pressed into the curve of her neck and it took a concerted effort to steady herself and collect her thoughts. “I have to finish my work. You know Baptiste is waiting on this…”

“He can wait a bit longer.” Mei followed up that soft touch with the lightest of nips, leaving a faint red mark in her wake. “Besides….” She took the hand that Angela had on her hips and moved it so that it reseted against the front of her thin pajama pants. “I won’t take up much of your time.” 

Angela’s careful control was fading and she couldn’t help but run her fingers back against her girlfriend, teasing her lightly through the fabric. She could feel just how hot and slick Mei was, how worked up she had managed to get herself. Standing suddenly from her chair, Angela’s free hand slipped into Mei’s hair at the back of her head, laying flush with her scalp and gripping at her loose hair with a firm hold. That action alone made Mei moan softly, her eyes fluttering as Angela used the grip to tilt her head back, to look up at her. The slack, submissive look on the smaller woman’s face was enough to bring that familiar heat to the surface and she slowly let up on the grip as she leaned down to kiss Mei deeply, nipping at her lower lip. “Not here.” Angela whispered against those full lips before pulling back entirely, leaving Mei blinking in the low lighting, trying to find the brain power to function properly again. 

Leaving her desk, Angela stalked off across the medical ward, opening the door to one of the exam rooms, which she largely used for storage. The exam table was pushed back against the wall and she started clearing small boxes off of the faux leather surface, trusting that Mei would follow her. Knowing that the table was cold, Angela slipped her lab coat from her shoulders and spread it over the table. It was far from ideal, but it would work for now. Anything in a pinch, right?

When Mei filed in to the room, Angela closed the door behind her and locked it for good measure. Turning back around, it was only seconds before Mei practically launched herself at her lover, her mouth hungry on Angela’s lips, nipping, biting, sucking in her need. It was hard to say whose hands took what off in their heat but Mei’s blue tank top was gone, replaced with Angela’s mouth on her soft breasts, kissing her there like she had missed Mei’s mouth moments before. 

Strong hands lifted Mei onto to the edge of the table, stripped her of her pants, brushing against the edge of her groin. Her hands were so close and yet so far away from what Mei wanted that it pulled soft, little needy whimpers from her as Angela’s mouth worked over one nipple. “Ang… Ang please.” She managed to stammer, her face flushed.

That was exactly what Angela wanted. “Please what?” she whispered before she went back to sucking and nibbling at Mei’s nipple. 

It was hard for her to think while being teased. But she wanted, needed more. She needed her lover to explore her body, to make her cry out and clutch at the table. A sharper nip brought a throaty moan from her, made her focus in. “Fuck me. Please!” Mei begged. 

Grinning as she rose, giving Mei a soft kiss as a reward, Angela’s moved her hand to gently push against Mei’s shoulder, getting her to lay back. “Good girl.” Once her lover had settled back, Angela drug one finger gently down across her clit, a ghost of a touch. Again the whimpers returned as Mei ground her hips down towards that light touch, trying to get more. Tsk-ing softly, Angela pulled her hand back entirely, leaving Mei slick and wanting. “Now now. You know how to behave, don’t you?” The groan that Mei gave her in response was one of defiance and need. “Don’t you?” She was firmer this time, reaching up to roll her left nipple between her fingers again, and not being gentle about it. 

Mei nodded her head quickly, biting on her own lip, not trusting her voice, her eyes closed tight. “Use your words.” Angela scolded her, adding a bit more pressure in her fingers. 

“Yes!” Mei practically screamed to the ceiling, which made Angela grin ear to ear, finally letting up on her chest, trailing her fingers down the soft skin of Mei’s core, moving further down, though agonizingly slow. Mei struggled to keep herself still under that touch, knowing that to move a muscle would be to make Angela stop entirely and go back to her work. She closed her eyes, focused on keeping her breath even and slow, though as Angela got closer that was harder and harder to do. By the time that her fingers traced over her slit, her breath had gone a bit ragged, her heart fluttering her chest. 

Angela’s fingers played across Mei’s entrance but it was the feeling of her tongue gliding over her clit that made her moan loudly, nearly made her lose her fight to keep still. As Angela drew that sensitive nub into her mouth, she finally slid a single finger into her love, teasing that spot just behind her clit with quick flicks. And that was it. 

Mei’s back arched off of the table, ground down into Angela’s hand and mouth as she began to come undone at the seams. Her moans echoed off of the bare walls, drowned out the sounds of someone entering the office just on the other side of the closed door. Even if she could have heard it, it was unlikely that she would have cared. 

Slipping a second finger in, Angela began to truly fuck her, her mouth moving in time with the rhythm that she had set with her hand, egged on by every little, and not so little, sound that Mei made. Working over that spot with each thrust of her fingers, she felt Mei begin to tighten up just before she came. If they had been loud before, it was nothing compared to the sounds that Mei made as she spasmed around Angela’s hand. Every pass of her tongue over her clit, every thrust seemed to drag her orgasm out until she was little more than a panting, twitching mess on the exam table without two brain cells to rub together. 

“If you are going to make me wait, could you PLEASE be quiet at least???” Came the booming, and slightly annoyed voice from the other side of the door, followed by the distinct sound of shuffling folders and paperwork as Baptiste looked through what had gotten done so far. 

Mei’s head snapped up and Angela couldn’t help but laugh, a blush gracing her cheeks. “You might need to wait a few minutes longer, I’m afraid.” Angela called back before turning back to look at Mei with a devilish look. She was far from done with her work.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not only the first fic that I've seen to completion in two years, but also the first fic I've uploaded to AO3. And I one-shotted it. Good gods. Thank you to AshRhyder over on Shipwatch for the "Quiet Please" prompt. And thank you to my dear friend, OreoAmbitions for beta-ing this. Without you, I wouldn't have had the balls to publish this.


End file.
